Together
by Luuh2311
Summary: A story about unexpected chances, coming with responsibilities, growing up, friendship, falling in love, family, fears, fighting for loved ones, and hopes of a happily ever after. Bella and Edward would do anything for their family.
1. Chapter 1

I knock on the door, and he tells me to come in. I enter with a smile, and he grins at me, and my heart starts to beat faster.

"What can I do for you, Ms. Swan?" he asks.

"Your mom called three times while you were out, lunching, and asked for you to call back. Your father asked us to come by his office if we could. Lauren Mallory called; I told her you were busy, as you asked me to. And Mr. Smith wants to know if you would like to have lunch tomorrow to discuss the project" I said.

"You're such an efficient PA" he said amused, "Schedule lunch with Mr. Smith, please. If Mallory calls again, please, ask her not to do it again" he gets up and grabs his suit jacket, "Let's go see my dad. And… I will call my mom"

"Please do. You said that last time, and she's still waiting for a call, Mr. Cullen"

He smiled and we walked out of his office.

"So, what are we going to do tonight?" he asked as we walked to the elevator.

"We?" I asked with an arched eyebrow. "I thought we were going to keep business strictly while in the office"

"We left my office and yours" he said smirking. "Come on, dinner, bar, home?"

"Sounds good. Chinese?" I ask.

"No"

"Pizza?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay, we'll go to Luigi's, hit the bar, and home"

Edward and I were best friends, roommates, and he was my boss. Well, he said he wasn't, but I was his PA, and so he was my boss. We went to his dad's office, and Carlisle greeted me with a hug and kiss in the cheek.

"How are you, dear?" he asked pulling a chair for me.

"I'm good, Carlisle. Thank you for asking. My roommate is kind of bugging me, but I survive" I said and he smiled, "How are you?"

"I'm good" he said leaning back in his chair, "Esme misses you. You both" he said looking at Edward pointedly.

"I'm going to call her" Edward sighed.

"You said that last time, am I right, Bella?" Carlisle asked with a smirk.

"Yeah. You're such a bad son, Edward" I said playfully.

"Anyway" Edward said clearly trying to change the subject, "What brings us here?"

"Well, as you know, I'm getting old" Carlisle said.

"Yes" Edward teased.

"What?" I said, "Come on, Carlisle. The high school copy girl has hots for you. You're great"

"Ugh. No, don't want to hear 'hots' and my dad's name in the same sentence" Edward said.

"Well, thank you, Bella" Carlisle said chuckling. "I'm glad I… Don't seem so old"

"You should use your accent more. Girls love it" I said playfully.

"Oh, really? Well, how does that sound?" Carlisle asked playfully, his accent increased.

"Oh, Carlisle, dear. I'm almost immune to it, now. Too many years with you. But I'll call copy girl" I said in my awful British accent.

"Can we get back into the subject?" Edward asked as we laughed.

"Okay" Carlisle sighed, "I'm retiring"

"What?" Edward and I said.

"I'm retiring. I want to stay home, with Esme. Enjoy my oldness"

"You're kidding!" I said shocked, "You can't!"

"This business will implode!" Edward said almost hysteric.

"No. You'll take good care of it…" Carlisle said.

"Me!" Edward gasped.

"Well, you're my son…"

"Dad" Edward started to protest.

"No. Edward, hear me out. I'm not leaving tomorrow. Maybe in a few months, a year, top. You have time to get used to it. You'll do great"

Edward nodded stiffly, pinching the bridge of his nose, clearly in deep thoughts.

"Well. Congratulations" I said, "I'm happy for you, Carlisle. And you too, Edward. I'm sure this will be good"

"Thank you, Bella" Carlisle said.

"Eh, I'm going to… leave. Let you talk…"

"No, stay" Carlisle said as I got up. I sat back down and arched an eyebrow, questioningly. "I need to talk to you too, Bella"

"Okay" I said carefully.

"You're a friend, not just for Edward, but for the whole family. You're a great friend, and I trust you. You were an amazing employee the past couple years, and clearly essential."

"Thank you, Carlisle. I try to do my best"

"I know you do. And that's what I want to talk to you. Edward will be in a lot of pressure when he takes my position, and I would like to count on you to help him"

"Of course. If he wants, I'll stay as his PA and help…" I stopped as Carlisle shook his head.

"I mean, you and Edward, as partners. Edward is the owner of course; he would own the whole company. But I would like you both to manage it…"

"W-What?" I stammered. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, pretty much" he said with a smile

"Carlisle… I-I… I can't. I don't have the right…"

"You have the right, because I'm giving it to you. And Edward of course"

"I don't deserve… I'm not prepared for this…"

"Bella, you do deserve, and yes, you're prepared. You worked with Edward all this time, you know as much as him. You're ready"

"E-Edward?" I asked shakily.

"Yeah?" he asked taking his face from his hands.

"Were you listening?" I asked getting annoyed.

"Yeah. Something about partner" he mumbled.

"Bella would be your partner. You two would control the business, together" Carlisle said. "You would own it, but both would manage"

"I agree" he said immediately.

"Edward! What?" I said.

"I need you, B. I can't do this on my own" he said. "You're the best person I can think of to do this"

"Well, then, it's decided" Carlisle said happily.

We exchanged a few words about a dinner, and then Edward and I walked out of his office. We both stood in silence in front of the elevator. When it arrived, we entered and Edward looked at me. My hands were shaking.

"A drink?" he asked.

"Please" I said quietly.

He pushed the first floor button and the doors closed. He took my hand and squeezed. I looked at him and he smiled at me.

"We're in this together, B" he said, "It will be awesome!"

I couldn't help but smile back. We went to the bar then. We didn't even stop for dinner. We went straight to vodka. Since we got a taxi to the bar, and the bar was a couple blocks away from our house, we walked back home. And by 'walked', I mean, Edward stumbled and I supported him, with his arm over my shoulders, and my arm around his waist.

"You're so going to regret those last shots" I said as he stumbled on the flat sidewalk, "We have work tomorrow"

"B! We're the bosses now. We work whenever we want!"

"Okay, Edward. Whatever you say" I laughed

"B… I love you" he said, slurring.

"I love you too, E" I chuckled.

"No. I mean it. I love you. You're the best. I don't know what I would do without you"

"Thanks, honey" I said patting his side.

"And you're the only girl I ever had a serious relationship for more than a month" he slurred.

"And Alice?" I asked amused.

"No" he hiccupped, "Ali is my bestie. Kind of my little sis"

"Oh, she's your bestie?" I laughed, "And me?"

"You're _the_ woman. The love of my life"

"God, Edward. You drank too much" I laughed.

"No" he stopped walking.

I turned my head to him, trying not to laugh and he looked in my eyes, wobbling a little.

"I love you" he said seriously. "I really do"

I smiled and patted his cheek.

"Love your drunken ass too, E"

He reached and held my hand to his cheek, leaning into it. I stopped laughing, because this wasn't funny anymore. He leaned in, his vodka breath in my face.

"I'm gonna kiss you" he whispered.

I wanted to laugh. What kind of man says that when it's so obvious what he's going to do? A drunk man. I knew I should pull away, but I just couldn't. I was frozen. And then there was a cry, and he stopped. The cry got louder, and he pulled away frowning.

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

"I'm not crying, idiot. It's a baby" I said rolling my eyes.

"You have a baby!" he asked shocked.

I rolled my eyes again and looked around, since the cry wasn't stopping. I realized the cry was coming from the neighbor's house that was abandoned since he moved out, three months ago. I looked around and didn't see anyone.

"Wait here" I said as Edward leaned against light pole.

I walked to the house, intending to knock when I saw the baby. A white bundle in the porch.

"Oh, God" I said.

I took off my jacket and kneeled, taking the baby in my arms, and putting my jacket around him. He stopped crying as soon as he was in my arms and I looked around for someone. Anyone. I knocked on the door, but the house was abandoned as it was for months.

"What is it?" Edward asked stumbling to me. "Is that a baby?"

"Yeah" I said trying to see through the window.

"Shit! What the hell, Bells?" he asked. "How?"

"It was in the porch. There isn't anyone here. Someone left the baby" I said hugging him close to me, to protect from the cold.

"Eh… There is a bag" Edward mumbled.

I looked at the ground and saw a white bag, those you use to carry baby stuff.

"Let's go home" I said grabbing the baby.

"And the baby?" Edward asked following me stumbling.

"I can't go to the police now, Edward. We're drunk. And it's late. We'll figure it out in the morning, sober"

"You're serious?" he gasped.

"Yeah" I said running up the steps of our porch.

I got my keys and opened the door, going to the living room, leaving Edward behind. I heard him close the door, and I dropped the bag in the coffee table. I put the baby in the couch, and kneeled in the floor in front of him. I unwrapped him and gasped

"Edward, this baby can't be more than a month old!"

"Yeah… The bag is from the hospital" Edward said coming from the kitchen drinking a mug of coffee.

I looked at the bag and back at the baby. Just then I realized he was wrapped in a white blanket with the hospital's symbol. The bag had the symbol on it too. The hospital gave this to his mom, so… The baby was recently out of the hospital. The baby opened his eyes and gave me one of those toothless, lazy smiles that babies give. I smiled in return. His eyes were bright blue, but I knew this might change. His hair was dark brown, and he had that baby fat that made babies cute, and made you want to squeeze them.

"Bella, don't" Edward slurred.

"Don't what?" I said playing with his little fingers.

"I'm drunk and I can see you're getting attached"

"Go to sleep, Edward" I said cutting him off.

"Whatever" he said and went stumbling to his room.

It was a boy, and he was such a good boy. He didn't cry at all. He whimpered, and made cute sounds, but that was it. I cleaned him, changed him, gave him milk, there was some in a bottle in the bag, and he fell asleep as I had him in my arms, and bounced lightly. I went to bed, laying him in a pillow, making sure there were others around, blocking him from rolling over or something, and slept beside him.

The next morning I woke up with the sun in my face. I frowned at the window, turned on my side, and smiled at the baby. He was peacefully sleeping. I took his hand in two of my fingers, and he unconsciously wrapped his hand around my fingers. I grinned and played with the little hair he had with my thumb of my other hand. I leaned my head in the pillow he was, taking deep breaths to inhale his scent. Suddenly my door opened.

"Shit!" Edward said.

"Shh" I said glaring at him.

"It wasn't a dream!" he said pointing to the baby.

I shook my head, still playing with his hair. He started to squirm, and opened his eyes lazily. He started to wiggle, and let out a cute squeal. Edward sat in bed, I just felt the mattress dip, I didn't take my eyes from the baby.

"We should get going… We have to go to the police or whatever…" he said.

I looked at him frowning, and back to the baby.

"How can someone leave such a beautiful baby? A treasure?" I asked quietly.

"Bella…"

"I mean… She just left him, in an abandoned house. If we didn't find him, he would be dead from the cold…"

"Bella" Edward warned.

"And didn't she think of his future? He could be sent to an awful family, that won't ever love him like he deserves…"

"Oh, no"

"What?" I asked smiling at the baby's smile.

"Don't get attached, Bella. It's not yours" Edward said.

The baby started crying, and I sat up, picking him up.

"He must be hungry" I said.

"Bella, don't. We'll take them to police, and leave"

I stared into the baby's blue eyes, fighting tears and nodded weakly. Edward sighed and walked away. I got up, cleaned the baby a much as I could since I couldn't give him a bath, changed him, and gave him the some warm milk, and bounced around with him in my arms. He would make cute sounds and I would do it too. Edward appeared in the living room, in suit, ready to work.

"Oh, right! I have to get ready" I said looking at the baby, "Can you take him?"

"What?" he asked fearful.

"Take the baby"

"N-No"

"I need to get ready, Edward"

"Can't you just do it with him?" he asked eyeing the baby as if it was a bomb.

"I don't have enough arms. Just hold him while I go"

Edward continued to eye the baby so I gave up. I went to my room, put the baby down in bed, he started squirming, and got ready as fast as I could. When I was ready I got my things, the baby's bag, and stared at the baby in bed. He was asleep.

"Bella, let's go!" Edward called.

I sighed, picked him up carefully, and went to the living room. Edward opened the door for me, and we got into his car.

"Careful with it. I don't want a mess in my car" Edward said glancing at the baby.

"_It_? It's baby, Edward. Stop being an ass, he won't do anything. He's asleep" I hissed.

He rolled his eyes and started the car. I stared at the baby's face the whole ride, and when Edward stopped the car, got out and opened my door, I didn't move.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

I looked at the police station's door and back at the baby.

"Bella? We're late already. Come on"

I took a deep breath and got out. Edward locked the car and started walking ahead, and I moved slowly. When we were reaching the door, the baby started crying loudly and I stopped. I stared at the baby, crying, and started to back away.

"Bella!" Edward called.

"I-I can't" I whispered.

"What?"

"I-I can't" I said pulling the baby closer, "I can't leave him"

The baby calmed down, so I turned away and walked to the car.

"No, no, no" Edward said following me. "We have to"

"Please, Edward. I can't do it" I cried.

He blocked my way to the car's door, and I glared at him.

"Look, Bella. We have to go to work. Let's explain, leave the baby, and we can go. In a few years you get married and have your own. But this is not yours, and we have to leave it"

"Stop calling him '_it_'" I growled.

"Whatever" he said rolling his eyes.

I glared at him, turned and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Edward said tiredly.

"Home" I said.

"We have work!"

"I'm not going today. You don't need me much today"

"Bella, come on" he whined, "Let's go"

"And the baby?" I snapped, turning to glare at him.

He sighed and glanced at the police station. I growled at him and he stared at me shocked and amused. I suddenly waved for a cab, the car stopped.

"Bella, don't" Edward said.

I opened the car door, entered and closed in Edward's face, giving the driver my address. Halfway there, I changed my mind, and asked for the driver to leave me at the mall. He did, I paid him, and I got in the mall.

"We can do this" I whispered to the baby, "Right?"

He smiled at me and I smiled back. I spent a couple hours in the mall, and when I came back home, Edward wasn't there. I put the baby down in the portable car seat, seemed comfortable enough, since he slept like an angel the whole way back in the taxi. I made space in my closet, put the clothes I bought for him, cleared drawers for diapers and stuff, put food in the kitchen, and relaxed in the couch, watching the baby. A couple hours later the crib, stroller and changing/bath table arrived and I asked to put everything in my room. I gave the baby a bath, changed and was making him a bottle when the front door opened. I turned, to face Edward and met him, and Esme.

"Esme" I said, "Hi"

"Hi, dear" she said walking to me, her eyes in the baby.

"You told her" I said to Edward.

"Yeah, I called her" he said. "This is insane, and she'll help you see it. Put some sense in your head"

I glared at him, and Esme touched my arm softly.

"Can I?" she asked nodding to the baby, in the carrier close to my chest.

"Yeah, sure" I taking him carefully, "Careful, he's very squirmy"

She took him in her arms, and he opened his eyes, and smiled at her. She smiled back and played with his hair.

"Oww, hi, little one" she cooed.

"Mom! You're supposed to make Bella see this huge mistake! Not help her in her too early midlife crisis!" Edward said.

"It's not a crisis" I said quietly, continuing making the bottle.

"Bella, for God's sake, open your eyes. This baby isn't yours, and you have to give him up"

The baby started crying, and I turned immediately to see what I could do. Esme tried to sooth him, but he squirmed, and she passed me him. After a moment he calmed down.

"You're good" Esme said.

"Thank you" I whispered. "I scheduled an appointment with Rose, so she could check on him. She doesn't know of course. She thinks the appointment is for me"

"That's good" Esme said. "Is he sleeping well?"

"Yes, very well. If he's comfortable, he sleeps in an instant"

"He's so small" she said looking at him in awe.

"I know. He had hospital clothes and hospital bag, so I guess he was born recently"

"He kind of looks like you" she mumbled. "The hair, and smile…"

"Mom! Look what you're saying!" Edward cried out.

"Edward, it's what she wants, what he wants. He's hers" Esme said.

"Well… Ahn… Not here" he said.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"I won't live with a baby"

"You're… You're throwing me out!" I asked shocked.

"No. Not you" he said.

"Fuck you, Edward. I won't give him up!" I said, "Even if I have to move out"

He stared at me, looking shocked, angry, hurt…

"You would change your whole life, everyone's life because of a baby you found?" he asked. "You're crazy" he whispered.

I looked down at the baby, and didn't even realize I was crying until a tear fell in his little hand.

"Edward" Esme sighed.

Suddenly I felt him arms around me, carefully not to crush the baby, and I buried my face in his shoulder.

"Sorry" he whispered, "Don't move out, please. I'm sorry"

"I can't give him up, Edward. I love him already"

He kissed my forehead and sighed.

"I don't like this, you're giving everything up for him. But if it's what you want…"

"It's what I want" I whispered.

"Okay, then" he sighed.

I kissed Edward's cheek and smiled at him. He smiled weakly at me, and pulled away.

"So, a name?" Esme asked excitedly.

"Ahn… Charles Anthony"

"Bella, no" Edward protested shaking his head.

"Why not?" Esme asked.

"I'm not his father" he said.

"I know. You're my best friend" I said.

"You don't have to…"

"I want to, Edward" I said smiling, "Besides, if I wanted you to be the father I would put Cullen" I joked.

"Oh, that's a great idea" Esme said.

"What?" Edward and I asked.

"The baby needs a father" Esme said, "And you'll live together…"

I looked at Edward, waiting for him to freak out. The blood drained from his face, he stared at nothing, his hands shaking, totally in shock.

"Edward, she's kidding" I said worried when he didn't breathe.

"No, I'm not" Esme said.

"Yes, you are" I said forcefully, "Edward is doing enough enduring me and the baby. He isn't the dad, Esme"

"Oh. I just… wanted to… a grandson, I guess" she said sadly.

"You can see him as grandson, Esme. Just don't scare Edward. Poor guy" I said smiling.

"Really?" she asked excitedly.

"Of course. You're like a mom to me" I shrugged.

She hugged me, careful with the baby, and then looked down at the baby. I passed him to her, and she immediately got happy, and went to the living room, cooing at the baby. I looked at Edward, and he was staring at me, kind of pale.

"Edward, stop it. She was just saying. I know you're not the father…"

He nodded so I shut up. I got the bottle for the baby and smiled at him. He was still kind of frozen.

"Edward, you're starting to scare me" I said.

"Sorry" he said shaking his head, snapping out of it. "Ahn, shouldn't we call social services?"

This time I froze.

"I-I don't think it's a good idea, Edward" I mumbled looking at the bottle in my hands.

"Why not? You have to legally…"

"Social services would take him away" I whispered.

"They wouldn't…"

"Come on, why would they let me, a single woman, with no boyfriend, living with her friend, and putting the baby in her own room, have him? It makes no sense. They would give him for someone else…"

"Okay, so we don't call social services" he said, "Calm down"

"Okay" I sighed.

"So, he's yours. It's not like anyone will go asking if you had a pregnant belly the last nine months"

"Right"

"You have to get him documents soon. And put him on the insurance…"

"Yeah" I sighed, "Thanks, Edward"

"You're welcome"

He nodded, staring at the floor, and I walked out of the kitchen to the living room. Esme and I fed the baby and Edward just sat in the other couch, staring. Carlisle arrived soon, and quickly got to know the baby. Carlisle and Esme really did see him as a grandson already.

"Good boy. Good boy. Pops going to teach you all about the Yankees and we'll go to all their games…" Carlisle cooed at the baby.

Esme chuckled from beside me, where she was helping me make dinner.

"Pops Carlisle?" I asked laughing.

"Yeah… doesn't sound nice" he frowned, making a silly face to Charlie. "Let's stay with Grandpa, better, right?"

Charlie giggled and the phone rang. Edward, who was still staring at the scene, snapped out of his seat and ran to the other room to answer.

"He's edgy" Esme sighed.

"Of course. His parents are treating his best friend's kid like their grandson… He's pressured, Esme. It will take some time for him to understand we don't expect anything from him"

"Yes…" she mumbled, "But you still could use our name…"

"No. It's not his responsibility, and even if he knew that, people would assume…"

"Bella!" Edward interrupted. I looked up and he brought me the cordless phone. "Your dad"

I took it and Esme took over on cooking. I walked to my room, and closed the door.

"Hey, dad" I said.

"Hey, kid. How are you doing?"

"Good. Things are good at work, Carlisle is thinking of retiring, and I might be promoted"

"That's great, honey! For you, I mean. Why is Carlisle retiring?"

"He thinks he's getting old" I said playing with one of the toys I left on the bed.

"Bull shit" he snorted and I laughed.

"How are you, dad?"

"I'm good. Waiting for you to visit"

"Sorry, dad" I said and heard Carlisle's laughter and smiled, knowing it was probably because of the baby. "Actually, dad, I have something to tell you, so I might go over soon"

"You need to come to tell me? That serious?" he said playfully, but also curious.

"Ahn, not bad. Just… Really exciting news"

"Bella… Is everything okay?" he asked worried.

"Yeah, perfect!"

"You're making me worried"

"No need"

"Bella, when are you coming?"

"Ahn…" I thought how long would take to get everything ready, and considering the baby's age and health… "I don't really know. But soon"

"Do you want me to go over there? Maybe it's easier…"

"Really, dad! That would be great! I'll send your airplane tickets…"

"Bella, I can buy them myself"

"But I was going to pay for mine, and… Edward's." I lied, "And it's easier for me. Not a problem"

"Okay" he sighed.

"Thanks, dad. For everything"

"You're welcome, honey"

We scheduled to talk more about his visit tomorrow and I went back to the living room, to find just Carlisle and Esme.

"Edward?" I asked taking the baby from Carlisle.

They exchanged a look, that didn't seem good to me.

"In the porch, went to get some air" Esme said, lying.

"Okay" I let it pass.

Carlisle started to help Esme with dinner, so I went to the porch, looking for Edward.

"Hey" I said founding him in the swing bench we had.

He looked up at me, at the baby and gave me a weak smile.

"You still don't like the idea" I said sitting beside him on the bench.

"What? No, no!" he denied. Lied.

"Edward…"

"Fine. I don't get it. I don't like it. But it's what you want…"

"It's your house" I said quietly.

"It's our house"

"Your parents got it for you. You let me live in the other room, paying a ridiculously small amount of money…"

"It's not rented, why I would take your money..."

"Edward" I interrupted and smiled. "It's okay. I get it. We're twenty-seven. You're not ready to have a baby around you. Even if you did and I don't want to, you'll take some responsibility, you're like that. So… I'll find a place…"

"What?" he gasped. "Bella, no!"

"It's okay. I have money saved, since I didn't pay rent or anything the last few years. I have a good salary, and if I need money, I think I can count on you, or even in your dad, to give me a raise…"

"Bella, that's stupid. You live here with me, that's it. You're not moving out"

"I'm not taking the comfort of your home, Edward"

"I'm not letting you leave your home" he said matter-of-factly.

"Thanks" I whispered.

He gave me a smile and leaned back on the chair. An amused smile on his lips, he thought he won.

"But I'm still moving out" I said.

I got up and entered the house before he could protest. Esme and Carlisle gave me weak smiles when I entered and I smiled back.

"No!" Edward yelled entering after me.

I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Edward?" Esme asked.

"You can't!" Edward continued.

"I've already decided!" I said walking to the living room.

"I won't let you! You don't have to! I'm telling you it doesn't matter!"

Charlie started crying in my arms, and I tried to sooth him, but he was just getting louder, as Edward.

"Come on, Bella! It's just a little baby! I don't mind! I won't even notice him!"

"Edward…"

"Look, what do you want from me? What can I do to make you stay?" he pleaded. "I'll do anything. You want my name as his father, fine! You want money? Fine! Dad can give you a higher position until he retires, if you want more money… Anything!"

"Edward, you can't buy me to stay" I said still trying to sooth the baby.

"I'll do anything! Anything, Bella! Please! Just…" he shook his head and closed his eyes, "Can you make him stop?"

"I'm trying!" I said annoyed. "Shhh, baby, baby, shh"

"Do you want me to take him?" Esme asked while eyeing us.

"Yeah, please" I said passing him to her.

"Shh, baby boy…" she cooed.

"What does he want? Why isn't he stopping!" Edward said frowning.

"If you weren't yelling, he wouldn't be crying!" I snapped.

"Now it's my fault he cries! He's a baby. Babies cry for everything!" he snapped back.

"You can't stand a little crying! How do you expect to live with him!"

"He was quiet!"

"He's a baby! Babies cry!" I said rolling my eyes, repeating his words.

"But you would calm him down! It wouldn't bother me for long!" he said.

"It shouldn't bother you at all! That's why I'm moving out!"

"You're moving out?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah!" I said.

"No!" Edward said.

"It's not your decision, Edward" I said losing my patience.

"It's my fault" he said, "And I'm trying not to have it in my conscience"

"Tell me one reason I should stay!" I said.

"Because this is your home!"

"I can by my house, and make it home with Charlie"

"Because… You're not used to living alone"

"I wouldn't be alone, Charlie would be with me"

"Dammit! Because! Because you live with me! Because this is your house too! And because you shouldn't have to move out because of a baby!"

"You still don't agree with my decision to keep him! You think he's a mistake!" I said angrily.

"Edward, calm down, please" Carlisle tried.

"It's a problem just have him! But he's changing your life upside down! And mine too!" Edward snapped.

"Silence!" Esme screamed.

We fell silent, just Charlie crying. Esme sighed and rocked the baby back and forth.

"You two fighting isn't helping on calming the baby" Esme said. "So, take the fight outside, or end it now"

"Sorry" I said extending my arms to her.

She deposited the baby in my arms, but he still didn't stop crying.

"Please, baby, stop. Shh" I said with tears in my eyes.

"Let me try?" Carlisle asked.

Charlie passed back and forth between my arms and his grandparents' but didn't stop crying a minute. Edward sat in the couch, gripping his hair, clearly losing his patience.

"Maybe we should call Rose" I said. "This is not normal! He's crying for almost half an hour"

"I'll call her" Carlisle said.

The rest of the night was a mess. For the next hours everyone came. Rose with Emmett, both shocked with the baby, but immediately tried to help making him stop. They couldn't make him stop either. Rose, pediatrician, didn't find anything wrong with him. He was perfectly fine, but still didn't stop crying. We called Alice, and Jasper, hoping that with the time they spend with their niece would help. They were also shocked, but let the explanation for later, worried about the baby. We were all tired of trying to make him stop. We were tired, period. Edward started drinking after Charlie completed an hour crying nonstop. I had to send Carlisle and Esme home; both tired and had work in the morning. Rose and Emmett left after them, also having work early in the morning.

"Bella, did you feed him?" Jasper asked while using the computer to see if he could find something on the internet about nonstop crying.

"Yes! Fed, changed, bathed, rocked…" I said tiredly rocking him in my arms. "Everything. Rose checked on him. He's fine!" I whined.

"Keep calm, honey" Alice said, "Maybe… He misses… Never mind" she mumbled.

"What?" I asked fighting tears. "Tell me, I'll do anything"

Edward groaned from the couch where he was laying.

"Maybe he misses his mom" she said sadly, "You're his mom, but maybe he hasn't… understood that yet"

I looked down at the baby and leaned against the wall. I slid to the floor and let the tears fall.

"Please, baby!" I cried, "You're scaring me. Please! Please, stop!"

He didn't and I hugged him tight to me. I was breaking down, because I decided to become his mom, but I didn't understand what he wanted, he needed…

"I'm sorry, baby. I'm trying, I'm really trying…" I cried.

"Shhh, Bella" Edward said.

I looked up to see him crouched in front of me. He put his hands on my knees, and gave me a weak smile.

"Don't laugh, okay?" he asked.

"What?" I whispered sniffing.

He extended his arms to me, silently asking. It was the first time he would hold the baby, so I carefully put the baby in his arms. Edward started humming a familiar melody. He was a little awkward in holding the baby, but after a moment, he found the right way to hold him.

"Do you hear me? I'm talking to you. Across the water…" he sang.

"Boy I hear you, in my dreams…" I sang too.

Alice and Jasper hummed loudly the melody, while Edward and I sang. It must have been awful, but in a minute, Charlie stopped crying, and smiled up to Edward.

"I wish we had one more kiss. I'll wait for you, I promise you, I will. Lucky I'm in love with my best friend…" we sang and Charlie squealed.

I chuckled with him, while Edward continued to sing and gently rock the baby. When the song ended, Charlie was peacefully sleeping.

"Wow" Alice said, "Edward is a natural!"

I sighed and smiled at Edward. He gave me a weak smile, and gave me the baby. He helped me up, and I went to put Charlie on the crib.

"You scared us… What were you trying to do?" I whispered watching he settle in his new crib. "Just an excuse to connect with Eddie?" I laughed.

I pulled the hair from his forehead and turned off the lamp, before going to the living room. Alice and Jasper were getting their things, and Edward was drinking another glass of scotch.

"Thanks guys, I'm sorry" I said.

"Not a problem" Alice said and Jazz smiled. "But next time you decide to make me an aunt, give me a nine month warning" she teased.

I chuckled and nodded. They left with promises of coming back the nest day to visit Charlie, and I sat beside Edward on the couch.

"We have to work in… six hours" I groaned.

"Dad called some time ago. Told us to have the day off" he said quietly.

"Edward… I'm so sorry. I really am. I know it annoyed you like hell…" he snorted at the understatement, "That's why I'm moving out"

"Bella…"

"Edward, it's decided" I said standing up, "We talk tomorrow, I'm going to sleep…"

He cut me off, standing up, walked to me, and kissed me. I froze for a moment, but it was so good, I kissed him back. When he pulled away, leaning his forehead with mine, both breathing heavy, we looked into each other's eyes.

"I wanted to do this last night" he whispered.

"Ahn, yeah, you almost did. But… I thought you were drunk?" it came out as a question.

"I'm just braver drunk" he chuckled.

"Okay…" I sighed, "What does this mean?"

"It means… I… like you?"

"Oh, good. Since we live know each other for fifteen years and live together for five…" I said sarcastically.

"Shut up" he chuckled.

"Make me" I dared.

And he did, with a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to Charlie crying. I got up, and walked to the crib.

"You're killing me, buddy" I said picking him up. "It's 3am! I have work!"

He just squealed happily, and I went to the kitchen to get him a bottle. After feeding, burping, and puking, Charlie wouldn't sleep. I narrowed my eyes at him, and he squealed happily, giving me that cute baby smile. I smiled back and lay on the couch, with him on my chest. I turned on the TV and before I could recognize the movie, I was out. I woke up to the feeling of something soft, warm, and moist on my forehead, lips. I felt Charlie being pulled away from my chest, and was about to open my eyes.

"Shh. Sleep, Bella. I've got him" Edward whispered.

I nodded weakly and went back to sleep.

When I woke up I smelled food. My stomach growled and I sat up in the couch. I looked around, and saw Edward sitting in the dinning room table, working in his laptop and rocking Charlie in the bouncer chair. I smiled and sighed, still feeling tired, and then saw Alice coming from the kitchen.

"You're my maid now, and I didn't know?" I asked amused, seeing her in an apron.

"Haha" she said rolling her eyes. "Edward called asking how to make formula. When I heard he was taking care of Charlie alone, I thought it would be better come to help. I'm making dinner"

"Dinner?" I asked frowning and looked at the clock. "Shit. I slept the whole day?"

"Yeah" Edward said from the dining room. "You looked tired"

"I was. Thank you" I said getting up and walking to him, "I've got him now"

"Alright" he said.

I took Charlie, and he smiled at me. "Hey, baby. Had a good time with Edward and Aunt Alice?"

"Hey, what about me?" Edward asked.

"What about you?" I asked frowning.

"Don't I get anything?" he asked amused.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, innocently.

"No, why would you?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know, because I spend the day taking care of Charlie? Or because I had to change diapers?" he made a disgusted face, "Or maybe, just maybe, because you love me?"

"Hm… Let's say hypothetically that you deserved a reward, what would that be, mister?" I asked amused.

"A kiss sounds good" he said nodding.

"Well, I'm sorry to tell you, but I don't think you deserve it" I said fighting my smile.

"Oh, yeah?" he asked with a mischievous smile.

I yelped when he jumped from the chair, and ran with him chasing me. He wrapped his arms around me from behind, and tickled me.

"Edward! Stop, stop! I'm holding a baby!" I cried out.

"Fine" he grumbled.

"Edward?"

He turned to me and I kissed him softly. He smiled against my lips, and when we pulled apart he kissed my nose, cheeks and forehead making me giggle.

"You two are so cute" Alice commented.

I blushed, because I seriously forgot she was there. Edward and I have been dating for almost five months now, people knew, but we usually were more discreet. I worked mostly from home. I was impressed with myself. Between taking care of Charlie, and the house, I still had time to sit and work as Edward's assistant. My Bluetooth headphone was one of my best friends, allowing me to take care of Charlie while talking to Edward.

Dad came a month after I found Charlie. First he was surprised with me and Edward dating. He decided to treat Edward as if he hadn't been my best friend for years, and give him the 'she's my little girl and I'll kill you if you hurt her' treatment. Edward didn't mind though. I worried about dad when he saw Charlie, the baby, though. He touched his chest, his face turning pale. I feared he would have a heart attack. He didn't, but then gave me a lecture about being stupidly careless. He thought the baby was mine, biologically. I explained everything to him, and he still didn't like the idea, but seeing I wouldn't give him up, he left it alone. He was a great grandfather after that.

Time passes really fast when you're happy. It's really unfair. I watched my boy grow, his eyes turned a beautiful shade of greenish blue. I watched as Edward got more attached to him every day, though sometimes he still watched me with Charlie with sadness. I didn't even ask, or say a word about, but every night it happened, before we fell asleep he would apologize. I watched as my baby boy started to sit by himself, crawl, and then have his first steps. Edward recorded him as I walked right behind, fearing he would get hurt. Carlisle retired, and it seemed him and Esme couldn't get tired of Charlie. Edward wouldn't get so freaked out about them calling Charlie grandson. People at the company knew about Charlie, and thought he was Edward's and we had hidden him. The shameful assistant-boss affair. Once I snapped at one of the gossiper assistants, they stopped. But of course, they began to think Edward was with me for pity since the baby wasn't his. We ignored, though Edward did snap at some gossipers this time.

I watched as Edward, Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett taught Charlie how to play football, though even if it was just playfully, they still were careful with him.

I cried when Charlie's first word was 'momma' and he was extending his arms to me.

I laughed when his second word was 'no', he seemed to like that word a lot, specially when I tried to feed him vegetables. He was stubborn.

I worried when his third word was 'daad' for Edward, asking to be saved from my vegetables. I tried to correct him, seeing Edward frozen for a minute, but it was no use. He kept calling Edward 'daad' even though everyone, except Edward, corrected him.

I watched as Edward sat with Charlie in bed, trying to teach him how to read, while reading Peter Pan for him. I wished my boy was a Peter Pan. I wished he'd never grow up.

I took pictures of Charlie caressing Rose's pregnant belly when he was three. I laughed as Emmett playfully threatened Charlie about touching his little girl. Rose playfully scolded Emmett saying she couldn't imagine best son-in-law.

Rose chuckled as Charlie touched her baby girl, Alyssa, so carefully as if he feared she would break in my arms. He was in awe. Rose laughed out loud when Charlie asked if he could have one, if I could give him one, but a boy. Edward chuckled nervously as we told him no.

I was silly and cried as I let go of his hand and he entered the class for his first day of school, looking at me over his shoulder with fearful eyes. Edward laughed at me, and had to drag me away from there. When I went to pick him up, I couldn't help but feel stupidly betrayed, as he said how much he had fun with the other kids, and asked if he could just stay there. It felt like I was unnecessary.

When he was seven, almost eight, he and Edward got all secretive on me. Again, I felt jealous, what was Edward doing with my boy? We had Charlie's birthday party, all family and friends. Complete with trampoline, piñata and a Disney's Cars cake. And it was then, that Edward got down on one knee, and presented me a ring. Charlie had jumped on his back, almost knocking him on me, and grinning at me. He helped Edward pick the ring. I had said yes, of course, complete with tears.

I fought tears as Charlie blushed and walked down the aisle, carrying the rings, his arm linked with Alyssa as she threw petals, and standing beside Edward. Dad led me down the aisle, and I passed my bouquet to heavily pregnant Alice. How someone so tinny could get so big on one area was confusing to me.

Again, when Alice had her twins, Peter and Charlotte, though Charlie was happy to have a boy to play, he asked me for one. I blushed and said no again, he then turned his pout to Edward, who just chuckled, winked and said 'soon'. I had stared at Edward like he had grown a second head.

Charlie did get his wish. How Edward convinced me that a baby was a good idea, I still don't understand. We decided to find out the sex when the baby born, and Charlie didn't really get his wish. We had a girl. Renesmee Carlie Cullen. When we went to register her, Edward asked me to change Charlie's name. He was always a Swan. I hadn't changed his name since I married to Edward, and I wouldn't do it if Edward didn't want to. But he asked me to, so I did.

Charlie was happy with his new little sister, though he was mad realizing a baby wasn't as fun as it seemed, when she started waking him up in the middle of the night, and did not play with him. But the time he stayed alone, as Edward worked and I took care of Renesmee, he developed an incredible gift. He had beautiful drawings for an eight-year-old.

And I, with sadness, had to watch as my other baby grew up too fast. First words, first steps, first tantrum, first day at school…

I now understood what my mother felt when she told me I grew too fast for her liking. They did grow too fast, and it saddened me to think that one day, they wouldn't need me anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV

"Charlie!" Is your homework done?" Bella asked loudly from the kitchen where she was making dinner.

I smiled at Nessie, helping her color her drawing.

"No!" he yelled from upstairs.

"Then do it before dinner!" Bella yelled.

"I'm not in the mood" he yelled back.

Bella sighed loudly, groaned and put down the pan.

"Charles Anthony, here, now, with your books!" she screamed.

Nessie flinched at her tone and frowned at me. I sighed and kissed her forehead.

"Bella, he can do it after dinner…" I tried to say.

"No!" she snapped. "He can't. After dinner will be later, because I can't get it done and he'll watch his stupid TV show then get sleepy and he won't do it! So, I will be called _again _by his teacher!"

I sighed and gave up. Lately she was edgy and disagree with her would create a war. I thought it might be because her father died not long ago, that would explain her mood. I smiled at Nessie and helped her write the message she wanted in her drawing.

"Charles!" she yelled and shut the fridge's door loudly. "You have until 5 to be in front of me! 1! 2! 3…"

"Shut up!" he yelled.

"What did you say?" she yelled going to the stairs.

I got up, trying to do something because this was getting too out of hand.

"Charlie! Come here, please!" I yelled.

He stomped downstairs, glaring at us and folding his arms in his chest.

"What?" he spat.

"Don't talk to us like that" I said sternly. "I want respect"

He rolled his eyes, getting me on edge.

"Bring you books, settle in the table, and do your homework" Bella said with her hands over her eyes, a show of frustration, clearly fighting tears.

"No" he said calmly.

"I'm telling you to, not asking. Now do it!" she snapped.

"I don't want to!"

"You have to, Charlie. Come on, just do it" I pleaded

"You can't tell me what to do" he glared at me.

"Yes, I can" I said getting mad at his disrespect.

"What if I don't do it?" he asked smirking. "What are you going to do? Beat me?"

I stared at him in shock, he was never like this. This rebel teenager.

"I might" I said.

"Liar" he laughed.

He knew too well neither I nor Bella could ever raise a finger to hurt him.

"Charles, just do it now!" Bella snapped.

"No"

He pushed past her, making her stumble back. He was tall, her size, at thirteen, so it wasn't that hard. She gripped the wall for support and I heard a sob escape.

"Bella" I reached a hand to comfort her but she shook her head.

She wiped her tears and went back to the kitchen. I turned to go back to the living room and saw Nessie running to Charlie.

"Charlie" she squealed happily. He continued staring at the TV, but I could see him rolling his eyes, annoyed.

"Shut up" he muttered.

"I made a drawing!" she continued extending the paper to him. "See? It has mommy, daddy, you and me! And a dog! And butterflies!"

"Shut up, Ness" he groaned.

"Charlie" I warned.

"You can put on your wall, with your drawings!" Nessie said not affected by his mood.

"No" he snapped. "My drawings are cool, beautiful and meaningful! Yours, it's… horrible! So shut the hell up and stop annoying me!" he said angrily.

He took the drawing from her, crumbled in a ball and tossed aside. Nessie started crying and ran to the kitchen, calling for her mommy. I heard Bella groan and have to put aside dinner again.

"Charles" I snapped.

He rolled his eyes, grabbed his cell and walked out of the house through the back door.

"Hey!" I yelled going after him.

"Fuck off" I heard him mutter.

"What?" I snarled.

"Fuck off!" he yelled.

I grabbed his arm, turning him to face me.

"I'm done!" I yelled. "I'm done with your disrespect, sour mood and I won't stand by and watch you torture people! You'll get back inside, apologize to your mother and sister, do your homework and start working on your mood because right now, you're unbearable!"

"I will not" he growled yanking his arm from my hand. "You can't tell me what to do! You're not my father!"

I stared at him shocked. He knew I wasn't his biological father, but I always treated him like he was my own flesh and blood, and he never called me anything but 'dad'. I was surprisingly hurt.

"Charles, I am…"

"You're not my father!" he yelled. "She's not my sister, that spoiled brat!"

"Hey!" I cut him off, grabbing him by the hoodie he was wearing. He was getting on my nerves dangerously fast. "I won't take you disrespecting your sister. Take it back, and go apologize to her, now!"

"Right. The expected, loved, _biological _child will always be preferred! If it was me the disrespected, you wouldn't be bothered!"

"That's not true!"

"It is! Admit it!"

"Charlie…"

"No! I'm tired of hearing you, the spoiled brat, and the fucking woman bitching about everything!"

"I demand you to respect your mother!" I yelled in his face.

"I won't respect her! She is not my mother! Just a baby thief, being a bitch!"

I snapped. I had my limits set low when it was about my family, my loved ones. Especially when it was about Bella. I gripped him by the chin, and he tried to push me, so with my other hand I held his wrists tightly.

"Enough!" I screamed.

"What the hell are you doing!" Bella yelled.

I felt her little hands trying to push me off him. She pushed me hard, and with him fighting back too, I stepped back. He glared at me and ran inside the house, slamming doors.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" she yelled at me and pushed me.

"Hey, stop it" I said when she started punching my chest. It wasn't hurting, but I didn't like it.

"How dare you hurt my son!" she yelled.

"You're kidding me!" I asked.

I didn't miss the irony that I raised a finger at Charles for the first time because he was disrespecting her, said she wasn't his mother, and now she's mad at me, trying to hurt me, because I raised a hand to _her _son.

"Don't ever again lay a finger on him! I don't allow it!" she yelled.

"Bella, stop it" I said trying to stop her punches.

"No! I don't want you around my children anymore!" she yelled with tears escaping.

"What?" I snapped, grabbing her hands to stop her from punching my chest again. "He disrespected me, you, Nessie… And he's my son; I do whatever I think it's necessary to punish him!"

"He's not yours! He's mine" she cried.

"What the hell is wrong with you lately?" I yelled shaking her lightly. "Where's my Bella? Where's Nessie's loving mother? Where's Charlie's cool, devoted mother?"

"Don't dare criticize me! You don't know what I've been through!"

"Then tell me what the hell has been going on to make you this bitter person"

"Bitter!" she snapped, trying to push me off. "What are you trying to say? You want a fucking divorce? Is that it!"

"If you keep this up I might consider" I unthinkingly said.

She stared at me for a moment, tears running down her flushed cheeks. I regretted as soon as the words came out. I didn't mean it. Of course not. I would never consider divorce. Then her blank stare became a glare and she started trying to hit me again.

"Stop it" I pleaded, holding her tighter, trying to pull her closer, trying to stop her long enough to apologize.

"Let me go!" she yelled. "Let me go, you sick bastard!"

Suddenly I was hit on my side and I almost fell on the ground. I looked up to see a panting Charlie, being held back by Bella, and at the same time blocking her. I sat on the ground and laughed. They stared at me like I had gone insane. Maybe I did. But it was funny how it didn't matter how much I tried to defend people in this family I was always the bad guy. We were becoming a seriously dysfunctional family. At least Charlie was back, protecting Bella, protecting his mom.

"Daddy!" Nessie squealed running from the house.

She jumped on me, making me fall back, but I continued laughing and she joined me. Soon Charlie was laughing and Bella cracked a smile. Charlie sat on the ground beside me, tickling Nessie, and Bella just watched.

"Stop it, stop it!" Nessie laughed as Charlie and I tickled her. "I'm gonna die!" she said dramatically.

Bella started to laugh and picked Nessie up, running around the yard.

"Girls stick together! I had to save my girl!" Bella laughed.

Charlie stood up and gave me his hand to help me up. We smirked at each other and started chasing the girls. Serious, sad, bad things, madness could be discussed later. After dinner, _homework_, and Nessie went to bed, Bella, Charlie and I sat in the living room to talk. Without us saying a word, he apologized. Bella cried and hugged him, forgiving him, without thinking a second on it. It was just who she was. Charlie looked at me, swallowing hard, and silently asked if I forgave him.

"First" I began and sighed. "You are my son. Renesmee is your sister. And Bella is your mother. And I don't want you to ever doubt that or think we're not"

"I know. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it" he said quietly.

"Second, yes, we won't ever hurt you. But you can't disrespect us, hurt us, and think it will be easily forgiven next time"

"Yes. Sorry"

"Third… I'm glad you know you should defend your mother"

"Edward" Bella began to protest but I continued.

"I would never, ever hurt her intentionally. I might say hurtful words" I said shooting her an apologetic glance. "But I'll never mean them. I am proud you know you have to defend her when she needs. And that Emmett is teaching you football tackling well" I said with a smile.

"Thanks" he said smiling weakly.

"Do you understand?" I asked.

"Yes, dad" he said.

"Then you're forgiven" I said. "Now, why are you acting like this?"

"I…" he glanced between us. "A woman showed up at school today. When I was getting out, and was going to walk home" he said. "She said… She said she was my mom. My biological mom. She told me not to worry, that she would get me away from you. She said I looked a lot like my father, though I had her eyes. And she said that she didn't know he had moved away from that house, she didn't know a woman would 'steal' me"

Bella gasped, her eyes filling with fear and tears as she looked at me with a frown. I pinched the bridge of my nose, and told Charlie to go to bed, he had school in the morning. As soon as he was out of the room, Bella exploded on panicked questions. I assured her I would not let anyone take our son. She still feared, so I told her to go lay down, and rest, we would think thing through in the morning. It took some time but she agreed. I told her I was only going to get a drink, and would join her in bed soon. I got a glass of brandy, sat in my armchair, and called the only person I thought that could help. Jasper. I had watched him suffer through college, and celebrated with him when he was out of law school. He was my family's lawyer since then, and I didn't trust anyone else with something as important as this, my son. He picked up; surprised I was calling that late. I told him what happened. After a long moment of silence, and I heard him saying to Alice he had to take the call in his office, clearly not wanting to alarm her, he told me that he would help me. He said he wouldn't stop until we were sure Charlie would ever be taken away from us. He said that though we could, it was not wise do anything. The best was to wait and see if the woman really did something legally about Charlie's custody. I thanked him, and promised to call if I knew something else.

So, we waited for something. It didn't take long.

Three days later Charlie came home saying the woman was there again. I immediately called Jasper. Again, he said to wait. Bella wouldn't allow Charlie to go to school that week anymore. His best friend Mark would come over and bring homework and assignments.

And again, we didn't have to wait long.

Four days after her second appearance, we were summoned by the court.

Maryann Victoria Campbell. That was the bitch's name.

The document said we had three days to go to court, a hearing, where we would discuss if the case referring Charles Anthony Cullen's custody would go to trial. It said that me, Bella and Charlie would have to be present. I told them what it said, and called Jasper saying we didn't have to wait anymore. He came to our house the next day, with his assistant, and we discussed the hearing. He said that though Charlie would have to be present, he wouldn't be heard, it was more of a detail to them. He would try to convince the judge that there was no reason to question our place as Charlie's parents, and that Charlie was absolutely fine with us, and that shouldn't be changed. Though he thought it wouldn't go much far than that – after all what why would they want to give Charlie's custody to someone who left him in the doorstep? – he was going to prepare in case we went to trial.

The day of the hearing, Bella and I hadn't slept. We woke up early, she went to wake up Nessie and get her ready. My mom would pick her up and take care of her while we were at the hearing. I went to Charlie's bedroom, and knocked, entering without waiting for an answer, knowing he would be asleep. To my surprise, he was up, sitting in bed, and drawing.

"Charlie?" I asked.

"Hey" he said without looking up from the drawing.

"You should start getting ready. We're leaving in less than two hours"

"Okay, thanks, dad"

I smiled at him and left to make breakfast. Nessie came in; wearing one of her cute, floral dresses, and informed Bella was getting ready. I gave her a smile, and she asked what was going on. I told her Bella, Charlie and I had an important meeting and she couldn't go. She pouted but after I said grandma would take her to the zoo she was happy. I drank coffee, watching her eat her pancakes happily, and eventually Charlie walked in, mumbling good morning and taking a seat beside her, playing with his food. Some time later Bella walked in. She was wearing black dress pants, a green silk belted top, and a black blazer over it, with black pumps, her hair in a bun. She wore little make-up, not enough to hide the red, swollen eyes, or the dark marks under them. She looked a little green.

"Are you alright?" I asked frowning as she stood beside me getting coffee.

"Nauseous" she mumbled.

"Are you sick?" I asked worriedly, pulling her closer and touching her forehead.

"No. Just under stress" she said with a sad smile. "I'll be fine once this is over"

"Okay" I said sadly smiling back.

We stayed in silence for the next half an hour, when the doorbell rang. Bella went to get it and came back with mom. She had a sad smile and gave me a hug, before tightly hugging Charlie. Nessie complained she was taking too long on hugging Charlie, and mom let go of Charlie, kissed his forehead and picked up Nessie. She said they were going to the zoo and we should go for dinner later. We agreed and she and Nessie left. After a few minutes in silence, Bella said we should get going. She grabbed her bag, and Charlie got his leather jacket. We got out, and as always Charlie took the passenger seat before Bella could. She smiled a little and sighed as she entered in the back. I chuckled and entered on the driver's side, and I drove as Charlie talked about how boring his homework was, but that he was quite happy without school. Bella told him he shouldn't get used to it, and he said we should consider homeschooling. I scoffed, and said what Bella and I already knew; it would never work with him. He couldn't be a good student in school; at home it would be worse. He retorted saying that we several times said that his grades couldn't get worse. We rolled our eyes at him, and he said we would discuss it later as I parked the car. We met Jasper inside and he greeted us and tried to assure us everything would be okay. We were called. Charlie entered right behind us, and took a seat. A woman, blond hair, Charlie's eyes, smiled, at him, and I felt Bella tense next to me. We stood next to Jasper and the judge told us to take a seat. She read a file quickly, and then turned to the woman's lawyer.

"Allegation?" she asked.

"My client is the biological mother. She did not give up her rights, and definitely not gave them to Isabella Swan, later Cullen. She wants her child back and the chance to be his mother"

"Defense?" the judge asked looking at Jasper.

"Ms. Campbell left her child in a doorstep, she gave him up. And now, she tries to take him away from a family who did nothing but care for him, love him, and that he loves back. I'm sorry, your honor, but this is stupid. The child is happy with my clients, and there is no reason for him to go with the woman who left him in conditions he would have died had not my client saved him"

"Mrs. Cullen, took the child, claimed as hers before the law, and so, she committed a crime. My client could accuse her and she has all right to do so, but she only wants her child back"

"I believe leaving a baby, a fragile baby on a doorstep on a cold night, is also a crime, and my clients aren't accusing Ms. Campbell, they are only defending themselves, and want to make sure no one will take their child from them"

"I understand both sides" the judge said and I squeezed Bella's hand, hoping it would be over then, and we could go home, knowing Charlie was ours, and no one would take him from us. But no. "But I want to hear both sides more. Evaluate and see what the arguments are. The case will go to trial. The involved will go through psychological evaluation, and a social worker will talk to them" I closed my eyes, and tried to make this unreal. "Hearing is closed" the judge said, and a court officer called another case.

Jasper looked at us apologetically, and we got up, walking out of the room. Bella took Charlie in a hug, and he had to drag her out with us. She cried quietly in his shoulder, and he looked at me with fearful eyes. It killed me that I could not say anything truthful that would sooth them. Jasper apologized and said it was not over, we wouldn't stop until they stopped.


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks passed. Charlie went back to school and thankfully Maryann didn't go after him anymore. Jasper said that her lawyer must have advised her not to, our could complicate her case if we accused her of harassment. A social worker came, without notice, and it made us all nervous as she walked around our home, talked to us about Charlie and even Nessie. Bella politely invited her for dinner, and I tried not to frown at the invitation. I didn't like someone to watch me, searching for flaws and use them against me. She did stay, and acted as if it was the most normal thing to do. It wasn't over though. The principal from Charlie's school called, saying she visited the school and talked to him and a couple of teachers about Charlie. He wasn't aware of the trial, so he thought we should know. We thanked him and apologized for the inconvenience. She also visited my parents, shortly, but did. Then we had the freaking consults with the psychologist. Charlie was first and would talk to him alone. Bella was next, then I. They even evaluated Bella and I together. Jasper got a letter from the court, saying that Renesmee would need to be evaluated too. Bella and I said absolutely not. Nessie was unaware of all that was going on, and we preferred that way. Jasper tried to cancel the order, but they said they needed to know how Nessie felt about Charlie, since she was a constant part of his life. I watched as my wife got more stressed each day, with each news. I had to hold her as she cried, and felt useless because I couldn't do anything to stop everything that was hurting her. She had constant headaches, her nausea frequently came back. When the day of the trial came, we were all on edge. Again, I drove to the court, but this time we didn't say a word on the way. When we got in there, Jasper only gave us a nod, before we were called. We took the same seats as the last time, Charlie right behind me and Bella. The judge told the plaintiff's lawyer to start. The lawyer gave the declaration of their part, basically saying what he had said on the hearing. When it was Jasper's turn, he said basically what he had said in the hearing, only repeating Charlie was happy with us, we provided for him, cared for him, and loved him, and he loved us, so the case was an absurd.

"The plaintiff can call your witnesses to testimony" the judge said taking notes.

"I would like to call Ms. Campbell for testimony" the lawyer said and the judge nodded.

"It will start interestingly" Jasper mumbled.

"Ms. Campbell, do you remember the night of August, 8th, 1998?" her lawyer asked.

"Yes. It was the day I went to the hospital to have my baby"

"How was that day?"

"Terrifying. I was alone. My family had abandoned me when they found out I was pregnant. I couldn't contact his father. I was scared"

"How old were you?"

"18"

"So, you had the baby when you were 18, alone and scared?"

"Yes"

"And after that?"

"Well, I didn't have anything. I didn't have money. So, the nurses gave me some baby clothes, and diapers. And formula"

"And?"

"I… I couldn't stay with him" the woman said looking down, getting 'emotional'. "They said it was normal that I was emotional after labor, all hormones… But it wasn't"

"What happened after you left the baby?"

"I went to an aunt's house, in Texas. She helped me. I was going through postpartum depression"

Jasper nudged me, and I looked at him. He was pointing a name on the witnesses list. Jessica Stanley. I shrugged not knowing why she was in the list. He nodded once and focused back on the woman.

"Ms. Campbell, did you know woman with postpartum depression can even hurt the baby?"

"Protest" Jasper said standing up. "Irrelevant. It's not the case"

"I'm getting somewhere, your honor" the other lawyer said.

"Deferred" the judge said. "Continue. Ms. Campbell, answer the question"

Jasper sat back down with a sigh and turned to say something to his assistant.

"Yes" she answered.

"So, we can say you left the baby fearing you would hurt him?" her lawyer said.

"Yes" she said.

"Why do you want him back now?"

"I got better. I have my own money, I can provide for him. My family is talking to me again. I have conditions to raise him. I looked for him years ago, but I couldn't find him. But now that I did, I want to know my son, I want him to know me. I want my baby back"

I heard Charlie scoff behind me, and though Bella turned to look at him, I didn't, just fought the smile.

"No more questions" her lawyer said with a smile.

"The defense can interrogate the witness" the judge said.

Jasper got up, nodded to us, and walked to stand in front of the woman.

"You gave birth to Charles August 8th, is that correct?" he asked.

"Yes"

"Was that your due date?"

"Ahn, no" she said glancing at her lawyer.

"So, he was born premature?"

We all knew that. Rose had commented he was smaller than a baby should, probably premature.

"Yes"

"Something happened for that to happen?" Jasper asked.

"Protest!" her lawyer said quickly. "Irrelevant, we're dealing with what happened after the baby was born"

"I've got a point, if you allow me to get there, your honor" Jasper said with a smile playing on his lips.

"Alright. Deferred. Please, continue, Mr. Hale" the judge said.

"So, something happened for the baby come before he was due?" Jasper asked.

"No" she said.

"Let me remind you, Ms. Campbell, you're under oath" Jasper said as he walked to our table, and his assistant passed his papers. "I have here, files from the hospital" he said giving one to her lawyer, one to the judge and one to her. "It says you got there, almost having a miscarriage, because you were drunk"

"Bitch" Bella murmured.

"Ms. Campbell, did you know drinking during any stage of pregnancy, specially drinking as much as your blood test then showed, is dangerous for the pregnancy?"

"I… I know that now" she mumbled. "It was a stupid mistake"

"A mistake, right. And after the baby was born, you say you couldn't stay with him. So, what did you do?"

"I went to the father's house. I knocked, and rang the doorbell. But I figured he was avoiding me, like he did before I knew I was pregnant. So, I left him there, thinking the father would get him"

"You left, a newborn, premature baby on a doorstep on the night of August 10th? Do you confirm that?"

"Yes, but only…"

"August 10th, 1998, I have records to prove it, was a cold night for the season. People were inside, by fireplaces, outside with heavy jackets, but you left a newborn baby in the doorstep, not even making sure someone would get him?"

"Yes, but…"

"The baby would have died, had my client not found him, did you know that?"

"Yes. And I'm grateful that she did, but that doesn't mean I gave her my rights as mother"

"The father had moved of that house months previously that night. Are you in contact with him now?"

"Yes. He signed off his rights to me. I have his support on this action to get my baby back"

"Right. Are you married?" Jasper asked.

"No" she said.

"So, the father signed off his rights, not caring who Charles ended with, and you don't have a husband to support you in this. Charlie would be without a father figure, a stable home"

"Protest!" her lawyer snapped. "He's leading my client on"

"Sustained. Mr. Hale, please, stick to questions" the judge said.

"I'm sorry, your honor" Jasper said and turned back to Maryann. "Last questions. You said you knew women with postpartum depression can hurt their babies. When did you learn that?"

"I…"

"Just reminding you, you're under oath, and it's a crime to lie on court" Jasper said and she glared at him.

"My aunt told me, when I started getting better"

"So, we can say, at least two months after you left Charlie. And if you didn't know that when you left, you didn't do it to protect him, is that correct?"

"Protest!" the lawyer said. "Leading on"

"Deferred" the judge said and turned to Maryann. "Answer the question"

"Yes" she said frowning at Jasper.

"That's all. Thank you" Jasper said and came back to his seat.

"No more questions" the lawyer said. Maryann went back to her seat. "I would like to call Isabella Cullen to the stand"

Bella tensed, and I squeezed her hand. I gave her a nod, and she looked so scared. She got up and went to the stand, took the oath, and then the lawyer approached her with a smile.

"Mrs. Cullen, can you tell me about the night you found Charles?" he asked.

"Yes. Ahn, Edward and I were coming home and I heard a cry. It was coming from the neighbor house. I knew he had moved out months earlier, so I went to check. I found a baby in a bundle, by the door. I picked him up, the hospital bag, wrapped him in a jacket, and went home"

"Mr. Cullen was with you?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Protest" Jasper said sounding frustrated. "Irrelevant, they lived together, worked together, of course he would be with her as they came home"

"I've got a point, I promise"

"Very well. Deferred. Mr. Johnson, continue" she said to the lawyer.

"Please, answer" he said to Bella.

"We were together before coming home" she said frowning, confused. "So, we went home together"

"Alright. Where were you before?"

"Protest!" Jasper said. "Irrelevant"

"Deferred" the judge said.

"We were at a bar, celebrating we would be promoted"

"You were at a bar. So you drank?" Mr. Johnson asked.

"Yes, but not a lot" she said, "Just a couple beers"

"But you were intoxicated?"

"Yes, but…"

"And Mr. Cullen?"

"Too"

"So, you were drunk when you found a baby and decided to take him home. Do you think if you were sober you would have done differently?"

"No" she said glaring at him. "I would never leave him there to death, wasted or not"

"Were you and Mr. Cullen in a relationship then?"

"No, we were friends"

"So, when you decided to stay with him, you were single, and without a man to play the father role?"

"Yes" she mumbled.

"You went to a registry office, a government office, and said you had given birth to him on August 10th, 1998, and so, saying you were his biological mother. You lied to the law then?"

"Yes" she mumbled.

"Normally, when someone finds a baby, they have options. Find its parents. Call the police. Go to Social Services office, and give him to them. Why didn't you do any of those?"

"Edward took me to the police, but I couldn't give him up. I… I loved him" she said her eyes filling with tears. "I was scared to tell someone outside the family, fearing they would call Social Services, and they would think I wasn't good enough to sty with him. I couldn't lose him"

"So, besides taking a baby that wasn't yours, you lied to the government, police, justice, because you were too selfish to think what was right for the baby?"

"Protest!" Jasper snapped. "Besides offending my client he's leading on"

"Sustained" the judge said.

"That was all" Mr. Johnson said.

Jasper patted my shoulder before walking to Bella with a reassuring smile.

"Mrs. Cullen, when did you start loving Charles?" he asked.

"Ahn, the moment I was making sure he wasn't hurt. He opened his eyes, clear blue, and gave me a cute smile, making funny noises as I played with his chubby fingers" she said with a smile.

"You weren't in a relationship with Mr. Cullen?"

"Not then"

"Who else was there to support you?"

"No one. People only knew the day after, my father a month later, then they all supported" she said with a smile to him.

"So, you were basically alone when you decided to stay with him? You had no support? You weren't married? The baby wouldn't have a father, only you?"

"Yes"

"And you didn't have almost nine months to prepare for it, for motherhood"

"No"

"What do you think about Ms. Campbell, that had the time to adjust to the idea, but still left him…"

"Protest!" Mr. Johnson snapped. "Her opinion on my client is irrelevant considering it's affected by the fact my client is accusing her"

"Deferred" the judge said. "I want to hear the answer"

"Bella?" Jasper asked.

"I… I think I understand she was scared, not prepared at 18. But, I can't understand, or forgive someone who just leaves a baby like that. She could have left him with Social Services, in the hospital. But she decided to leave him in a dangerous situation" she said and wiped a tear, "But in a way I'm glad. It brought me my Charlie. I'm grateful, even though I would like the circumstances I found him were different"

"So, you loved him that night? But when did you decide to keep him?"

"The next day. As we got to the police station. I couldn't give him up" she said.

"And you weren't intoxicated then, like Mr. Johnson said you were the previous night?"

"No. I was sober, completely sober"

"What was the first thing you did then?"

"I went shopping. I bought everything I might need"

"Could you do that?"

"Ahn, I was well-paid, but I had my own bills" she said blushing.

"So, you spent your savings?"

"Yes"

"Why did you lie in the registry office?" he asked.

"I feared someone would take Charlie from me thinking I wasn't capable of caring, providing for him"

"Looking back, would you have done anything differently?"

"No" she shook her head. "Anything different and I would be risking losing Charlie. I would never do that"

"That's all" he said.

"Next witness. Edward Cullen" Mr. Johnson said.

I sighed, got up and went to the stand, took the oath, and tried to remain calm.

"Mr. Cullen, do you remember when you found the baby?" he asked.

"Yes"

"Do you remember that night well?"

"Yes"

"What was your opinion then?"

I hesitated. I looked at Bella, and she frowned.

"I thought we should take him to the police"

"And according to your wife, the next day you thought the same, is that correct?"

"Yes" I said.

"Why?"

"Why what?" I asked.

"Why did you think the baby should be given to someone else?"

"I could see Bella was getting attached to him. I thought it wouldn't end well"

"What was the problem with her getting attached?" he asked, clearly fighting a smirk, I glared back.

"I thought the baby wasn't hers. She could have her own later in life" I said. "I was wrong. I was scared"

"Scared?"

"I… It was stupid, but I thought the baby would drive Bella away from me. He didn't, he brought us together"

"So, Charles is the only reason Isabella started dating you?"

"No…"

"So, it's correct to say you agreed to keep him, fearing she would be mad and break up with you? You kept him not because of love, but because he attached you to your wife?"

"No!" I said. "I loved him, took me some time to admit it, but I loved him. I love him, he's my son"

"Alright. You and Mrs. Cullen had another child, of your own. Right?"

"Yes. Renesmee" I said.

"Have you ever given her preference?"

"No" I said glaring at him.

"When you come home, what do you do, Mr. Cullen?"

"I greet everyone. And sit with the children in the living room, while Bella makes dinner. Or I help her"

"Charlie stays in the living room?"

"Sometimes" I said carefully. "He likes to stay in his room, drawing and listening to rock"

"So, you stay in the living room with your daughter while Charles stays alone in his room?"

"Yes, but…"

"Yes or no, Mr. Cullen?"

I glared at him, and looked at Bella and Jasper. Jasper was frowning.

"Yes"

"Charles had his name changed years ago? When he was eight. Why?"

"He was Swan, we changed his name to Cullen"

"It took eight years for you to officially consider him your son?" he asked.

"No, I was waiting to marry Bella" I snapped.

"So, you put your love life, your wife, before Charles, who you say it's your son?"

"No" I said. "As much as I love Bella, my children come first"

"Hm. That's all" he said before going back to his seat.

Jasper made his questions, and I answered everything. Jasper's point was clear, he wanted to show we loved Charlie, were good for him, and that shouldn't and wouldn't change. After that I went back to my seat. We spent the next hour with testimonies. Psychologists, social workers, teachers, friends, and Jessica Stanley. We found out why she was there. She came to talk about how she, well, everyone thought Bella had an affair with me, and Charlie was my real son, and she was using him to keep me to her. I scoffed and rolled my eyes and commented to Jasper how she was fired as soon as the trial was over. I turned to look at Bella, and she had face on her hands, her fingers gripping her hair. She was pale, and I could see the hint of sweat in her forehead. I touched her back to comfort and realized she was shaking. I turned to Jasper and nudged him.

"What?" he asked not taking his eyes from Mr. Johnson interrogating a social worker.

"Can we take a break?" I asked. "Bella isn't… well"

He looked at her, frowned worriedly, and nodded. When Mr. Johnson was finished, Jasper stood up.

"Your honor, can we take a recess? My client is not feeling very well" Jasper said.

The judge looked at Bella, with pity in her eyes, and nodded.

"An hour of recess" she said ending the morning.

People stood up and began to talk, and walk out. I rubbed Bella's back, and she took shaky breaths. Charlie came to us, and crouched on her other side.

"Mom?" he asked.

She sobbed and straightened. She wiped her cheeks, and took a deep breath before giving us a weak smile.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Fine. I just need some air" she said.

She stood up, and swayed. I snapped up to catch her, and she gripped the chair. I wrapped an arm around her waist and she leaned against my side.

"I guess I stayed sit for too long" she mumbled. "Let's lunch"

We lunched in a diner close to the court, and Jasper explained that until now we were doing great. Social workers had nothing against us, and the teachers though complained about Charlie, said we were good parents. Bella played with her salad, and I frowned at her.

"Love, you have to eat. Are you sick?" I asked.

"Yeah, kinda" she said pushing the plate away.

"Do you need a doctor?" I asked and looked at Jasper. "Could she? Go to the doctor? I would stay if needed"

"No!" Bella said quickly. "I'll be fine once this is over and we'll be home"

I reluctantly gave in, though I still thought she should see a doctor. The rest of lunch was spent with Jasper and his assistant going over stuff, and Bella and I stayed quiet, answering their questions sometimes. Charlie stayed quiet in his seat, drawing in the napkin with a pen Jasper borrowed. I decided to call my mom, and Bella agreed, she was worried about Nessie. I talked to my mom quickly, assuring her things was going, not well but not bad either, and she asked if she should come over.

"No, stay with Nessie, okay? She must be confused about all that is happening" I said.

"But Edward… I… What if we lose?" she said and I could hear her tears. "What if we lose him?"

"We won't, mom" I said glancing back to the table. "I won't let anyone hurt my family, okay?"

She said a few reassuring, encouraging words, but I wasn't paying attention. I watched as Jasper put away his paperwork, and Charlie gave him the pen back, while sliding the napkin across the table to Bella. She had been staring at her plate of food, but looked up at him. When she looked down at the napkin, she smiled, and got up, cupping Charlie's face in her hands and kissing his cheeks. He smiled at her, and playfully wiped his cheeks. I said goodbye to my mom, and went back to my family.

"Let's go" Jasper said getting up.

"Love?" I asked.

She smiled at me, and showed me the napkin. It was a sketch of her and Nessie. It had all details, and was perfect though he only had a pen to work with. I smiled at him and he shrugged. I patted his shoulder and wrapped my arm around Bella's waist as we walked out of the diner. We went back to court, and immediately the trial restarted. Mr. Johnson called Derek James to testimony. I frowned and looked at Charlie who was frowning at his friend as he stood up from a bench a few rows back.

"Your honor, Derek James isn't in the list of testimonies" Jasper said, while searching through papers.

"Only recently, very recently, Mr. James volunteered. I believe his insight will be good, considering he is Charlie's best friend" Mr. Johnson said.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Hale, I would like to hear Derek James' opinion" the judge said.

Jasper sat down groaning, and started talking quietly to his assistant. She quietly, swiftly walked away and out of the court room.

"Derek," Mr. Johnson said. "How long have you known Charles?"

"Since we were seven" Derek answered while glancing in our direction.

"You know him very well, is that correct?"

"Yes" Derek said nodding.

"What do you think about his foster parents?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen?" Derek asked and Mr. Johnson nodded. "They are cool"

"Cool?"

"I mean they are cooler than my parents" Derek chuckled. "But they still give us a hard time about school"

"Does Charlie comment about his home life with you?" Mr. Johnson asked.

"Sometimes"

"What does he tell you?"

"He tells me about his sister, and Mr. Cullen, sometimes about his… Mrs. Cullen too" Derek said.

"What does he tell you?" Mr. Johnson repeated the question.

"Ahn, sometimes, Nessie cries at night, and he complains about not having slept well" Derek said. "He says she is always with him, and he can't have much fun with her around… Mr. Cullen works a lot sometimes, and Mrs. Cullen sometimes is stressed having to take care of the house and them alone…"

"Dammit" Jasper grumbled.

Bella closed her eyes and frowned, and I could see she was blaming herself. I glanced over my shoulder at Charlie, and he had a deep frown.

"I'm sorry" he whispered.

I waved him off, and took Bella's hand in mine, trying to sooth her somehow.

"Is his life similar to yours?" Mr. Johnson asked.

"No, he has a little sister… I'm an only child, and my father retired, so… he spends a lot of time at home"

"Does Charlie ever talk about being adopted? Or his real mom?" Mr. Johnson asked.

"Sometimes" Derek said. "When he's mad, or frustrated, he grumbles about being the adopted child, and wishing he knew his parents"

"That's it, your honor" Mr. Johnson said with a happy smile. "Thank you"

"Mr. Hale, you can proceed" the judge said taking a few notes.

Jasper got up, glanced at Charlie and walked to Derek.

"Mr. James" Jasper started.

"Jazz" Derek chuckled and smiled apologetically. "Sorry, Mr. Hale!"

"It's fine" Jasper smiled. "So, Charlie talks about his home life frequently?"

"Yeah…"

"Always complaining?"

"No!" he chuckled. "I mean, he complains a lot, but there is some cool stuff"

"Like?"

"Well, that trip they had on spring break. And the hunting trip a month ago… Charlie had fun"

"What else does he tell you about the family?" Jasper said.

He was good. He was part of the family and knew there were a lot of stories to tell.

"He likes to play with his cousin Peter and his uncles, though Peter is younger, and his uncles tease him" Derek chuckled as Jasper smiled. "He hates shopping with his aunts, but he likes to please them, and in the end they always buy him something cool. Alyssa and Charlotte bother him sometimes but he likes to have them around, he loves to tease Alyssa. Renesmee can bother him sometimes, especially when she doesn't sleep and wakes him up, but he has fun with her silly games. His grandparents are the best… They give him money and gifts every time they see him" Derek said, "Edward taught him baseball, and tried to play with him often. Charlie was telling me the other day he was thinking of trying out for the school's team. But Bella would worry. She always does. She can be sometimes overwhelming he says, but he knows she loves him…"

"What do you do with your family, Derek?" Jasper asked.

"Protest!" Mr. Johnson said. "Irrelevant"

"Mr. Johnson compared Charlie's life to Derek's when he asked how his family was like. I only want to get a little more information" Jasper said.

"Deferred. You can answer the question, Derek" the judge said.

"Ahn, not much really. My family is small, I have only one aunt and uncle. I don't see them very often"

"Have you witnessed Charlie's house life?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, I go to his house a lot, and even sleep over"

"So, you know how his family works?"

"I think so"

"Would you trade your life with his?"

Derek hesitated, and glanced at his mom sitting in the back.

"You don't have to answer the question" Jasper said. "That was all. Thank you"

After Derek was free to go, Mr. Johnson called Charlie. He walked slowly to the stand and took the oath, not taking his eyes from us. Mr. Johnson made several question, all aiming to put us in a false light. So I would be the absent father, Bella the overstressed, unstable mother, Nessie the preferred child and spoiled brat. Mr. Johnson asked Charlie if he ever thought of searching for his real mother, to live with her. Charlie hesitated and started to shake his head.

"I have to remind you, you're under oath, and lying in a courtroom is a crime" Mr. Johnson said.

Charlie looked at us, and frowned.

"Sometimes. I wondered…"

"Don't you want a normal life? With your real mother? Get to know her?" Mr. Johnson asked.

"I have a normal life" Charlie snapped.

"Alright. Charlie, it was pointed out that by taking you without telling authorities she wasn't your biological mother, Mrs. Cullen committed a crime? What's your opinion about it?"

"I don't see how saving me, caring for me, raising me, loving me is a crime" Charlie said icily.

"Don't you think she should have told someone, someone who could look for Ms. Campbell, your real mother…"

"My real mother is Bella" Charlie snapped. "She's the one who raised me. She's the one who cared for me. She was the one who protected me. She always put my needs first, I was always her priority. Edward is my dad. The one who taught me how to read with Peter Pan, tried to teach me to play piano, and guitar. The one who helped me with my math homework. The one who taught me values, and what's important. And doesn't matter Renesmee is their biological child. I am their first child… Gosh, I swear sometimes that woman loves me more than Nessie!" Charlie said looking at Bella, who cracked a teary smile. "I think… Screw genetics, screw biology, screw DNA. I think parents are those who raise, love and care, not the one who created me"

Everyone was silent, and after a minute Derek decided to diffuse the tension, "Go, Charlie!" Derek screamed from the back row.

People chuckled and murmured, and the judge asked for silence though she was smiling too.

"Mr. Hale, go ahead" the judge said.

"I think all I needed was beautifully said already. The defense rests" Jasper said with a smirk and sat back down.

After calling a social worker to witness, Mr. Johnson said he was finished with witnesses. Jasper made a few questions and after he was done, he sat down, but turned to talk to his assistant.

"Well, I think we can get into a verdict" the judge said with a sigh.

"Your honor!" Jasper interrupted, getting up. "Can I make a couple questions to Mrs. Campbell?"

"Mr. Hale, you said you were done" the judge said.

"Yes, your honor. But I have new information… Please, your honor" he practically begged.

"Alright. Mrs. Campbell, please, come to the stand" the judge said.

She took the oath again, and Jasper walked to her with a few papers.

"Mrs. Campbell, what's your job?" Jasper asked.

"I have a boutique" she said frowning.

"And is your income enough to take care of Charlie's needs?"

"Of course" she rolled her eyes.

"You do know Mr. and Mrs. Cullen spend at least U$ 1,500 per month on Charlie. You've said your income is almost U$2,000, but it's not certain"

"I have savings. When the boutique goes well, I get U$2,000, but less than U$1,000 never happens"

"But, what if you only got U$1,500 per month?" Jasper asked.

"I think that's enough… I always studied in public schools, I don't see why Charlie couldn't go to one. I have a boutique, clothes expenses would be covered…"

"So, if you have money, saving, enough to raise Charlie without problems…" Jasper said and gave her a paper, "Why are you suing the Cullens, asking for U$ 200,000?"

I frowned and Bella gasped. People started murmuring.

"Protest!" Mr. Johnson said. "Irrelevant. He's mentioning a lawsuit apart from this one. My client is suing them for her lost time with her child and the remuneration set was that"

"They started the lawsuit while we all were lunching, your honor. This way we wouldn't be aware of it until after the verdict was given of this case. If Ms. Campbell doesn't need money, why remuneration? She would have her child back already. She knows my clients are wealth and she's taking advantage of it, through Charlie" Jasper said.

The judge read the papers and then scowled. Once Mr. Johnson asked Ms. Campbell a few questions, trying to fool everyone, that she wasn't after our money, the judge said she was ready to announce her decision.

"After hearing all testimonies, and evaluating the situation and the involved ones well, I decided… Charles Anthony Cullen, will stay in custody of Edward Anthony Cullen and Isabella Marie Cullen. Ms. Campbell, it seems to me, that you lied in court, but I will not do anything about it. You cannot appeal on this decision, until the child turns eighteen, and is legally free to choose who to live with" I sighed and held Bella closer to me as she chuckled with tears. "Also, seeing the other lawsuit doesn't have a judge yet, I'll be responsible for it. The Cullens won't pay any remuneration to you, seeing it was your choice to leave the child. This case is closed" the judge finished smiling at us.

The courtroom exploded in celebration it seemed. I got up, and hugged Jasper, he laughed as I thanked him, and said I owed him a bottle of expensive brandy. A whole store, I thought. Charlie jumped the barrier between us, and hugged Bella. She was crying again, but with the biggest smile. When they parted, I hugged Charlie, but kept my eyes on Bella. She was leaned against the table, as if she needed support, had her eyes closed and breathing deeply.

"Bella?" I asked as Charlie pulled away.

"Mom?" Charlie asked as I took a step closer to her.

"I don't feel very well" she whispered.

"Bella? What do you feel?" I asked worried.

"I…" she swayed and her eyes snapped open. "I need to seat"

She practically collapsed on the chair, her eyes half open, and sweating.

"What's going on with her?" Charlie asked as I checked her pulse.

I picked her up and turned to Jasper.

"Get the car" I ordered.

He ran out of the room, leaving his stuff for his assistant. I walked as fast as possible out of the room with Charlie following, and the few friends and family that were there.

"Mom? Mom!" Charlie called alarmed.

"Bella" I called.

Her head lulled to my shoulder, and I could feel her breaths on my neck. We got to the hospital as fast as possible, and though I asked Alice to take Charlie home, he refused, snapping at me he was staying. I held Bella's IV-free hand on the ER, while we waited for the results of the tests the doctor took. She woke up not much later, and said she felt fine, we should go home. She could be so stubborn. Charlie came in, and laid down with her, hugged, while she hummed a song they both liked with a smile.

"Mrs. Cullen" the doctor greeted with a smile when he came back. "Glad to have you back"

"Thanks" she mumbled blushing.

"Could we talk in private?" the doctor asked.

Before I could answer rudely, she squeezed my hand and with a smile shook her head.

"They can hear it. I will be glad once they are reassured they don't need to worry" she said.

"Alright" he smiled looking at the tests. "Well… Congratulations, you're pregnant"

"What?" Bella and I asked.

"Wew, you still do it? You're old" Charlie said with a disgusted expression.

"Charlie" Bella scolded blushing.

"Sorry" he said as a smile broke in his face.

"What?" I asked the doctor again.

"She's pregnant. That's why she felt sick and passed out. Her blood pressure lowered, not much, but since she's expecting, it caused the symptoms"

"I-I'm pregnant" she mumbled with a frown. "How long?"

"I don't know, but we can do an ultrasound" the doctor asked.

"I hope it's a boy" Charlie said with a grin. "It will piss off Nessie"

I chuckled and Bella smiled. We agreed on an ultrasound. No one was pissed off, Charlie was even happier. Twins, a boy and a girl.

"Here we go again" Bella giggled.


	5. WARNING, PLEASE READ

**AS MUCH AS I LOVE WRITING STORIES, IT IS A BIT STRESSFUL AND TIME-CONSUMING.**

**I HAVE RECEIVED A LOT OF COMPLAINTS ABOUT SOME STORIES – THE WRITING, THE PLOT, THE CHARACTERS – AND I KNOW IT'S ANNOYING THAT I START A LOT OF STORIES AND DON'T FINISH THEM. **

**I THINKG THAT NEXT YEAR, MY FREE TIME WILL BE SHORTENED, SO I WON'T EVEN HAVE TIME TO DO THIS ANYMORE. BUT IF I DO, I'LL KEEP WRITING AS MUCH AS I CAN. **

**BUT FOR NOW, I'M GONNA TAKE OFF SOME STORIES THAT ARE BOTHERING ME AND SOME READERS. _SHINING SUN_ AND _SUNSPOT_ ARE PROBABLY GOING TO BE TAKEN OFF, SINCE THOSE ARE THE ONES THAT BOTHER ME THE MOST AND I'M NOT PLANNING ON REWRITTING THEM NOW. **

**I'VE CREATED A POLL SO YOU ALL CAN VOTE ON WHICH STORIES SHOULD GO. **

**THE POLL WILL BE OPEN FOR A MONTH, BY DECEMBER 16TH FIVE STORIES WILL BE TAKEN OFF THE SITE. **

**PLEASE, VOTE TO HELP ME DECIDE :S**

**THANK YOU, **

**Luuh**


	6. BURNING DIAMONDS AWARDS - READ AND VOTE

**Hello my dear readers!**

First of all, I want to thank you all for the dedication, for coming back to read and reviewing... you've helped me write all my stories.

_*clears throat*_ Let me prepare my speech...

I'm so happy to announce that for the first time I was nominated for an award in the fanfiction world! \o/

**THE BURNING DIAMOND AWARDS**

Yesterday, it was announced I was nominated for **BEST STEFAN! **

_**Bella's Diary**_ definitely is my favorite, most dear, loved fic I've wrote. I admit I'm a bit biased but I do agree my Stefan is the best :P just kidding.

In the category, I'm running against emeraldphoenix23 (Buried Secrets 2: Blood), LoveToday15 (Queen of Kings), Mickibelle (The Natural In Supernatural), MysticEyesx (Dark Awakenings) and fanpire95 (The Reunion). All are amazing authors, I had already read most of those stories, I'm definitely going to check out the rest. You can also vote for Best Drama, Best Suspense, Best Kiss, Best Love Scene, Romance, Villain, Friendship, Bella, Damon, Elena, Suporting Character, Family Dynamic, Dynamic, Plot Twist, Slash, Series, Unsuspected/Unique Pairing, Overall Favorite Story and Author and Break-Through Author.

I can even express how thankful I am for my Stefan's nomination. No, I don't want to be dramatic, I just really don't know what to say. Stefan was the character that came most naturally, I didn't have to work much on him. He is perfect, I like to think I just highlighted that perfection :P

So, please, **VOTE!**

link:

crossoverawards . blogspot . com

Thank you all.

I promise an update will come soon.

xoxo Luuh

**VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE!**


End file.
